The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001 film)
This is about '''the film'. For the video game, see The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002 video game).'' The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring is a 2001 film and the first in a trilogy adapting J.R.R. Tolkien 's books. Cast Singing cast *Ian McKellen - Gandalf the Grey *Viggo Mortensen - Aragorn *Billy Boyd - Peregrin "Pippin" Took *Dominic Monaghan - Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck *Ian Holm - Bilbo Baggins Non-singing cast *Elijah Wood - Frodo Baggins *Sean Astin - Samwise Gamgee *Liv Tyler - Arwen Undomiel *Cate Blanchett - Galadriel *John Rhys-Davies - Gimli/Gloin *Orlando Bloom - Legolas *Christopher Lee - Saruman the White *Hugo Weaving - Elrond *Sean Bean - Boromir *Andy Serkis - Gollum/The Ringwraiths Plot In the Second Age, the Dark Lord Sauron attempts to conquer Middle-Earth using his One Ring. In battle against the Elves and Men, Isildur cuts the ring from Sauron's hand, destroying his physical form and vanquishing his army. However, Sauron's "life force" is bound to the Ring, allowing him to survive while the Ring remains. Isildur, corrupted by the Ring's power, refuses to destroy it. When Isildur is killed by Orcs, the Ring is lost in the river for 2,500 years. The Ring is found by Gollum, who possesses it for centuries until it is taken by the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins. Sixty years later, Bilbo leaves the Ring to his nephew, Frodo Baggins. Upon learning that the Ring belonged to Sauron, the Wizard Gandalf the Grey warns Frodo that Sauron's forces will come for him. Gandalf catches Frodo's gardener Samwise Gamgee eavesdropping by a window and sends him with Frodo to leave the Shire. Gandalf rides to Isengard to meet with the head of his order, Saruman the White, who reveals that Sauron's servants, the Nazgûl, have been sent to hunt the hobbits, and capture the Ring. Saruman reveals himself to be in service to Sauron, and imprisons Gandalf atop his tower. Saruman commands Sauron's Orcs to construct weapons of war and produce a new breed of Orc fighters: the Uruk-hai. While traveling to Bree, Frodo and Sam are joined by Merry and Pippin, and are nearly captured by the Nazgûl. At the Inn of the Prancing Pony, Frodo meets the mysterious ranger Aragorn, who hides them from their pursuers and agrees to lead them to Rivendell. During the journey they are attacked by the Nazgûl. Aragorn fights off the creatures, but Frodo is wounded by their morgul blade, which will cause him to turn into a wraith if not attended to with the proper care. While chased by the Nazgûl, Frodo is taken by the Elf Arwen to Rivendell, and healed by her father, Elrond. Arwen uses her magic to summon a surge of water that sweeps away the pursuing Nazgûl. Gandalf escapes Saruman's tower with the aid of an eagle and travels to Rivendell. Elrond calls a council of the races still loyal to Middle-Earth to decide what should be done with the Ring. It is revealed that the Ring can only be destroyed by throwing it into the fires of Mount Doom, where it was forged. Frodo volunteers to take the Ring to Mount Doom, accompanied by Samwise, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, and Aragorn. They are joined by the Elf Legolas, the Dwarf Gimli, and Boromir, heir to the stewardship of Gondor, to form the Fellowship of the Ring. The Fellowship set out but are hindered by Saruman's magic. They travel through the dwarf Mines of Moria. Inside, they find that Orcs have overrun the mines and slain the Dwarfs; they also discover that Gollum is following them, determined to reclaim the Ring. The Fellowship is attacked by the Orcs and a Balrog, an ancient demon of fire and shadow. Gandalf confronts the Balrog, allowing the others to escape, but both Gandalf and the Balrog fall into an abyss. Mourning Gandalf's death, the group flees to Lothlórien, where they are sheltered by its rulers, the Elves Galadriel and Celeborn. That night, Frodo meets Galadriel, who informs Frodo that it is his destiny to destroy the Ring. The Fellowship continue their journey. Meanwhile, Saruman assembles a force of Uruk-hai to hunt the Fellowship. After arriving at Parth Galen, Boromir gives in to the Ring's corruption and tries to take it from Frodo, believing that it is the only way to save his realm. Frodo manages to escape by putting the Ring on his finger, becoming invisible. Boromir realizes what he has done, and attempts to find Frodo, who decides to continue his journey alone, heeding Galadriel's warning that the Ring will eventually corrupt the other members of the Fellowship. The Uruk-hai arrive and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli attempt to hold them off while Frodo escapes. Merry and Pippin lead the Orcs away from Frodo and are nearly killed before Boromir appears and intervenes, in the process suffering mortal wounds. The Uruk-Hai capture Merry and Pippin. Aragorn tends to a dying Boromir, and promises him that the world of men will not fall. Boromir dies with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas by his side. Samwise finds Frodo, who reluctantly lets Samwise join him. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli set out to rescue Merry and Pippin. As Frodo and Sam gaze out at the land before them, they grieve over the others. Frodo says that he is glad that Sam is with him and the two Hobbits set off towards Mordor. Musical numbers *"The Road Goes Ever On" - Gandalf *"The Road Goes Ever On" (reprise) - Bilbo *"Hey Ho, to the Bottle I Go" - Merry, Pippin and Patrons *"The Song of Beren and Luthien" - Aragorn Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring, The